


[黑白魔]问与答

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, the Eighth Umbral Calamity(Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·第八灵灾if，无明确性向·实验性地尝试了几乎全是对话的写法，个人还是挺喜欢的
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	[黑白魔]问与答

问与答

星夜下，两个旅人沿着陡峭的崖壁而上，像两只在沙丘上蹒跚而行的骆驼。

“到坡顶，应该就差不多了。这四周没有比它更高的山丘，视野足够开阔，天气也好，要是有野兽来，很容易就能发现。”一个声音说。

另一个声音回答：“这地方还会有野兽？早死光了，连只鸟都看不见。我们要担心的是人。”

“你说得对。……我们也早有体会了，不是吗？”

“……”隔了一阵，声音的主人问，“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”

“你听起来和这峡谷里鬼哭狼嚎的风一样，而且你说个不停。”

“有这么难听吗？我倒是早就习惯了。毕竟我们大多数时间都在赶路，不说点话很无聊嘛。现在只有我们两个人，你也只能听我说了。”

一声叹息。“是。我也觉得一路上我讲废话的水平提高了不少。”

“我不觉得你说的话是废话。对了，你的手还好吗？”

“还行。这就是入门入得好吧，要是当初学了格斗术现在恐怕只能当一包会走路的干粮了。”

“你看，你甚至学会了开玩笑。”

“多亏了你。好了，可以把包放下了。这里竟然还有个祖鸟的巢……虽然里面什么都没有。”

“至少它代表了一点希望，也许这附近还有活着的生灵。”

“我倒希望除了我和你不要有第三个活物了。火石在你那儿吗？哦，我忘了。那玩意早就受潮扔掉了。”

“不生火也没关系，已经后半夜了。”

“你像得了痨病一样，我可不想明天看见你吐血身亡。”

“这不是病……你也知道，只是体内的受到污染的以太阻滞，导致一部分器官组织功能失常而已。就像你的手——但幸好我们是以太学的专家，不是吗？通过调节以太的流速还能保证这几块死掉的肉不从身上掉下来。”

“手可以不要。肺烂掉了人会死。”

“那交给你了。”火焰点燃的声音犹如在寒风中展开一面明亮的旗帜。繁星烁烁，大地一片漆黑，只有这一星火光，孤独地与星汉应和。

又是一声叹息。“还有多远？”

“快了。前天我们走出了林梢，再过三四日，大概就到了吧。寻找残存的村落可能还要花上半天。”

“三四日太乐观了，你不觉得越靠近那地方，环境就越恶劣么，没准只能找到一堆骨头。现在消息这么不灵通，拿到手的情报并不可信，也不知道这乱坟岗一样的丘陵底下藏了几窝山贼。而且……”

“即使绕些路，也不会花太久。”

“……你非要这么说的话。”

一阵沉默。只有来自旷野的风，吹得火苗微微摇动。那两人穿着颜色截然相反的衣服，一黑一白，现在但被扬尘一视同仁地侵蚀了，黑与白看上去都是同样风化的、洗不净的灰。

“你想过我们要送的信是什么内容么？大费周章，派了六七个冒险者，要从摩杜纳送到神拳痕，想来是很重要的东西吧。”

“我拆了。信加了密，只有加隆德炼铁厂的人才知道暗码吧。”

“你说什么？”

“长夜漫漫嘛。谁让队长死了之后信就一直搁在我这里。万一我们全死光了，秃鹫捡去又不识字，我要是能读懂，说不定还能替他们传个口信。”

“但防的是小人。他们一定吃过这样的亏。不加密的信，派冒险者送出去，半路上或是被劫了，或是被间谍偷了去，消息败露就是几条人命。你知道吗？之前我在森都旧址上的难民营工作，有人走漏了补给的时间——我现在都不知道真相到底是不是这么回事，就当是这样吧——我从外面回来，什么都没有了。连房子的木板都被拆走了，这些人，或者说我们所有人，就是这样饥不择食。”

“人也没了么？”

“别说你没见过那些来路不明的干肉。一星磅换半星磅灯油，三星磅换一把生锈的火枪……你是乌尔达哈人，买卖的事情应该比我清楚。”

“别这么说我。但这张破纸里的消息一定很重要吧，要是我们全死了，他们宁可让它烂掉，也不愿冒险走漏它。”

“我猜他们一定安排了不止一队的人马。或许在我们后头，或许我们是前一任失败的代替品。总之，还有希望。”

“你知道希望这个词用你烟熏火燎的嗓子念出来特别讽刺么。人都快死光了，希望留给谁呢？现在这片土地即使想请神都没有足够的以太了。等我们死了，体内的以太也会迅速消散，干枯，像沙子抽尽一滴水。”

“人不是唯一需要希望的生物。如果那个祖鸟巢里有居民的话，它会希望树上重新长出叶子的。”

“是啊，我也希望。我还希望世界能重新回到过去——这个词好像有点太远古了，准确来说，两三年前吧，就是回到那副不好不坏的鬼样，每天都能听说帝国军的消息但不会真在蓝玉大街上撞着他们，每天都干差不多的事，萨纳兰的阳光烈得像不会熄灭的炼金术灯一样。”

“如果你把寻常定义为固定的日程安排，那我敢说现在也很寻常。走路、杀掉魔物或者人、看看它们身上有没有能吃的、继续走路。”

“你这么说话很不像你。”

“托我刻薄的旅伴的福，而且我现在的声音似乎正适合讲这种话。”

“好吧，至少在正常的世界里我干的事比现在轻松多了。读书，就是你想的那样，当然有禁书，给有钱人的葬礼打打下手，用酬金接着淘点旧书，折腾一下咒术……就是这些你以为黑魔法师会干的事情。”

“好吧，那我比较可能在监狱里遇到你。”

“你为什么会去监狱？”

“好像真没什么机会……我都没见过格里达尼亚的监狱。”

“现在也不需要了。尚存一息的每个人都是罪犯。”

“是啊，为了活下去而夺走别人的生命，即使我会安慰自己那都是不得已而为，那种……触感？就像一张轻薄的纱飘向天边，没办法捉到，只能目送它远去。”

“别说得好像亲手掐死了一个个活人那样。如果我们用刀剑一类的冷兵器杀人，恐怕会有残留的感觉。人性作祟，没办法。我会想象成我又在圣柜堂内主持祭礼，人躺在铺满妮美雅百合的上等棺材里，盖上盖子，送进咒术点燃的火焰里，出来的就是一堆灰，灵魂去了札尔神那里。没准烧的这会儿已经被纳尔神送回来了，谁知道神操纵前世今生要多久。”

“可能因为使用魔法的关系，没有确切的凶器，我才会觉得死亡的余味好像留在身体里。说来有些过分，每当我觉得恶心的时候，我会回忆以前在野战医院帮忙时的事情。”

“你以前去过神拳痕？”

“对，那时解放战争已经结束，但伤员的数量超过了阿拉米格的承受能力，所以我和双蛇党的人一起去帮忙了。一半是自愿，一半是人情吧，毕竟我本不是传统上能继承白魔法的人——说来不过是十年不到前的事。总之我记得那是个铺了很多红色织锦地毯，有瀑布和拉尔戈雕像的地方，百废待兴。”

“借过去的善行洗去现在的罪恶么，也不失为好办法。”

“不，我想的是野战医院里那些病得不知今夕何夕的人，注定会死的伤员。我告诉他们阿拉米格复国的消息之后，不少人就那样死了，呼吸停止，瞳孔放大，像一张纱在我眼前缓缓飘走。”

“你觉得他们死得安详吗？”

“我哪知道，没准觉得我在骗他们。你觉得人知道自己死后会躺在百合花里能死得更安详一点吗？”

“……人在死前要知道什么才能感到安详呢？我想不出来。恐怕是因为现在的生活太没盼头了，哪怕想编几个新的魔法，环境中也没几个以太可借了。”

“你可以好好地把那封信送去神拳痕附近，这样你就传递了希望，没准是整个世界的希望。”

“我像是能被这种大义打动的人？连你都听不进那些话了吧。帮助炼铁厂的人里，有多少人是为了混口饭吃，你也清楚。至于他们宣扬的英雄故事，所谓拯救别的世界的可能，我只能说，信仰能说服一部分人活下去，但我只会嫉妒那个未来里活着的自己。”

“嫉妒什么呢，没准那就是你死前想听到的东西。”

“……很难说。末日让我的想象都匮乏了。嫉妒他不必像我们现在这样吧：两个残废魔法师坐在荒山上，月光亮得吓人，他们在双月女神并不慈爱的注视下数着所剩无几的食物。”

“……你还是把话绕回来了。”

“用怀旧逃避现实并不会让它好过一点。”

“我可以直说吗。嗓子很痛，没水了。”

“让你少讲点话。”

“因为这是最后一次和你说话了。谢谢你生的火。”

“……这就是你的办法吗？”

“我是不是该走得利落一些？我应该像平时一样，告诉你今天我来守夜，在你睡着的时候直接离开。”

“没错，真是和我想象的一样老套的离别。”

“那你呢？试试说服我吧。说说我们一个断了手的和一个喘不上气的魔法师哪个更适合牺牲而哪个更适合、更适合传递希望？我告诉你，这两件事一样的没有意义。全都不会让我们好死。”

“你太激动了，说遗言的时间还很长。我记性不错，有机会的话给你刻个墓志铭，你能把幻杖也留给我吗？给你留个衣冠冢。”

“随你的便。”

“没想到我会这么轻易地答应？”

“哪有，松了口气。你该睡了，别让我走得很尴尬。需要我给你施个沉静魔法让你好睡点吗？”

“我怎么知道你是不是要趁我睡着杀了我，拿着那封信去报丧。”

“你……”

“别生气。何况我可能对你做一样的事情。这也是我最后一次和你说话了，不觉得基拉巴尼亚的夜空格外亮吗？不知道我们的前人逃难时看到的是不是同样的场景。”

“前人？噢，你还惦记着黑魔法和白魔法的事。我以为我们早就自我定位为难民了。”

“经过林梢时我在想，我们就像在重复千年前的故事。你知道‘林梢’的意思是‘最后的森林’吧，逃难的古代魔法师起的名字。但因为那玩意的影响，别说森林，已经一片叶子都没有了。”

“古人可能也像我们这样绝望地坐在高处，看洪水逐渐升高，淹没这些千年后像鹅卵石一样寸草不生的山丘。当年你的前辈选择了逃向浮岛，我的前辈则选择了高山，但现在无处可逃，除了我们都注定要去的札尔神那里。”

“可能一千年后这些死掉的土地里也会长出草来吧。这样想，就觉得我的任务顿时没了意义啊。”

“你真是……末世中救人有意义吗？但还是让我把你的手治好吧，不至于能动，但会比现在好受一些。”

“会让你短命的。”

“无所谓了。”

倏然亮起的光芒像一束摇摇欲坠的鬼火，在恒长不灭的星光下，如一首写给旧世界的，如泣如诉的挽歌。

……

“刚才已经讨论过了，如果这是个正常的世界，你我不太可能遇见。但我想，如果有那种可能，那也许是能让我安心去死的东西。你能明白我的意思吗？”

“我会怀念你，像怀念曾经从白色汪洋般的大漠尽头升起的明月，根系在地下紧紧盘虬的森林，烈日下沸腾水银般的大海，在那个世界里万物各自不同，又以彼此为喻。我们旗帜鲜明地标榜自己又无可避免地在对方身上看到相似的影子。这样的世界曾经存在，在梦中存在，在充满希望的未来里存在。唯独现在我希望世界是单调的，时间，生死，希望都没有意义。”

“这样的告别会更简单，至少对我而言。”

没有回答。峭壁上，一位旅人艰难地攀下，如一道剪影。山顶的火光渐渐熄了，地平线后泛出挽联般的，抑或是新书扉页般的白。


End file.
